


Elf, Or Qunari?

by AceAsSpace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deception, Dual Inqusitors, Gen, it's kinda prose-y idk, sit in judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsSpace/pseuds/AceAsSpace
Summary: A cruel question.
To whom is your fate decided?





	

Elf, or Qunari?

To whom will you be brought to decide your fate?

Many call it cruel, being asked this question.

Elf, or Qunari.

The prisoner is brought before both ladies; one Elf with dark, blood red tattoos snaking down a face with a permanent frown. The other, a large Tal-Vashoth with horns like that of a ram's sticking out of blond hair far too curly for its own good.

Both sport staves with stories that could churn even the most hardened soldier's stomach, both women sit upon thrones of dragon bone.

Elf, or Qunari?

She looks down her nose at the prisoner, a spy feeding information to the enemy, and her lip curls back in disgust. Traitor. Already the tips of her fingers burn with fury at this spy. 

Elf, or Qunari?

She frowns when told of his crimes, and leans forward to get a good look at the prisoner. She watches their eyes dart back and forth between the two. She can almost feel the fear that emanates from this poor person, and she pities them.

Elf, or Qunari?

The defense is given, and she crosses her legs at the knees. "You make a poor defense." She remarks, folding her fingers together. "The Inquisition stands against chaos, against those who oppose what is right."

She pauses before moving to continue her speech, she is interrupted.

"Perhaps not. The Inquisition stands to shape the world and make it safe once more. Our defendant here has not once stated they wished to undermine us. This... Organization; can be quite persuasive in matters of tradition and that of worldly harmony." The other woman looks to her ruthless companion as she speaks. "Many factions of rebel Templars exist, and many of them look to join either the Inquisition who proudly stands with free mages, or the Venatori and their Templars with powers far beyond that of what they can currently reach."

"And you are proposing what exactly?"

"I wish to send this spy to such factions who may end up monsters we would otherwise have to put down, and show there is another way. To act as a spy on us, to tell how the mages have thus far kept out of trouble and any trouble to be found is rooted out. For the spy to report the monsters of Red Templars. The choice would become clear."

"That's only assuming we are not double crossed for our kindness. No mercy can be shown for those whose loose lips have cost us our men and over twenty battle strategies."

"You want to end more precious life?"

"Their life ceased to be precious once their crimes became severe enough for us to decide fate."

"I see."

The two women then look to Josephine who clears her throat.

Elf, or Qunari?

The choice, the defendant then sees, is not who will judge you. Rather it is a choice of whose punishment you resign yourself to.

Elf, or Qunari.

The defendant shrieks when his choice is revealed, and the Elven woman with her blood red tattoos and a blood red executioner's stand rises from her throne. "It is decided then. They will die by my hand."

The great Tal-Vashoth woman brings a palm to her forehead and sighs. "Such a waste."

"Maybe, but it was their choice."


End file.
